There are a variety of games to play in casinos and other gaming environments. Roulette is one commonly known game which involves a moving Roulette-wheel and a ball which travels along the moving Roulette-wheel. Depending upon where the ball stops, the player may win or lose a bet. There is a need to increase the level of interest, excitement and volatility associated with playing Roulette-related games. There is also a need to enhance the operational functionality of Roulette-related games or otherwise provide improvements to, and interesting variations of, Roulette-related games.